


Naughty girls need to be punished

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Master/Slave, Mistress/slave, Mommy Kink, Naughty Jade, Princess Perrie, Punishment, Slave Jade, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is being naughty and Perrie has to punish her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty girls need to be punished

**Author's Note:**

> This is still the same world as master and slave Ziam. Hope you all enjoy x

Jade knew she might be in big trouble with her mistress Perrie. The slave had been quite naughty these last few days, she had wanted attention from princess Perrie and she thought the only way to get attention was to be naughty. She had disobeyed orders, ignored Perrie and swore a little. The usually well behaved slave even flirted with another slave, Jesy who was Dutchess Leigh-Anne's slave without permission. Perrie was getting sick of Jade's behaviour, she didn't understand why her usually perfect slave was behaving so badly. She had decided to punish the girl. 

Although Perrie hated the thought of punishing her baby girl, she knew Jade had to be taught a lesson. One morning, Perrie had ignored Jade, knowing today she had to punish her. Their mornings were usually full of hugs and kisses but today she was distant. Jade just got ready and waited for Perrie. Mistress and slave went on with their day as Perrie did her princess duties, jade watched on followed her along. Perrie barley spoke to Jade all day, just giving her commands.

By the end of the day, Perrie and Jade went back to their room, Jade still hadn't spoken to Perrie all day. It felt arkward between the two and the slave hated it. Eventually Perrie spoke to Jade. "I want you to remove your clothes and knell on the ground." Perrie commanded, going to the bathroom. Jade was confused but obeyed and undressed. She knelt down on the floor and waited for her mistress. Jade realised that Perrie was taking a while in the bathroom, she suddenly heard the bath running. Jade couldn't believe it, Perrie usually wanted Jade to be in the bath with her. She was starting to get upset, wondering why Perrie was like this to her.

Jade waited an hour before Perrie came out of the bathroom. The princess was back in her clothes after having a bath by herself. She walked over to her naked slave and looked at her for a few seconds. "I've been really disappointed in your behaviour these last few days." Perrie said in a stern voice, making Jade nervous. "you have been rude, acting like a spoiled brat and you have the nerve to flirt with Jesy in front of me and Mistress Leigh-Anne. I thought you would know better then to do something like that." 

"Mummy I didn't mean," Jade started to say before Perrie stopped her. "No Jade! Naughty girls are not allowed to speak without permission and you are not allowed to call me mummy, you don't deserve it after the last few days." Jade could've cried at what her mistress said. She loved calling Perrie mummy, it made her feel safe and loved with Perrie. "Now for your obviously bad behaviour these last few days, in going to have to punish you. I want you to get on your hands and knees on the bed and wait for me." Perrie said, knowing she wasn't playing around. 

Jade just obeyed her angry mistress as she went to the large bed and went into the told position. Perrie went to the drawers and brought out a large paddle with the letter P on it. She went to her slave to see the girl had a few tears in her eyes. If it was any other situation, Perrie would of held the girl and comfort her. But Jade needed to be punish and to be taught a lesson. "I think 50 smacks will do and then we will talk afterwards." "Yes mistress." Jade replied, accepting her punishment. 

The first smack was a surprise as Jade gasped. She moved a little as Perrie told her to stay still. The princess continued to smack Jade's bottom as the girl cried out in pain. "You know why I'm doing this to you." Perrie said as she continued smacking. "Yes!" "Why am I punishing you?" "Because I'm a naughty girl!" Jade cried out. "That's right and naughty girls need to be punished and they need to know that being naughty will not get you anywhere." "Yes mistress." Perrie was already over half way done with her smacking. "So are you going to be naughty again?" "No." "Are you going to flirt with someone else without permission?" "No mistress!" "Good girl, that's what I want to hear." Perrie smacked Jade one more time as the girl screamed again, the punishment was over.

Jade fell down on the bed as she started to cry. She was in so much pain and felt really bad. She suddenly felt a warm pair of arms going around her body, it was Perrie. "It's ok Jade, your punishment is over, I forgive you." Perrie whispered as Jade just kept on crying. Perrie held her slave in her arms, letting the girl cry out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Jade begged. "I forgive you, but you understand why I had to punish you?" Jade just nodded. "Good girl, you're mummy's good little girl. I love you with all my heart." "I love you too mummy." Jade replied as the two just sat together for a while, letting the tension go from the room. 

After a while, Perrie got some cream for Jade's sore bum and rubbed some in, making sure the girl was okay. Perrie had decided that the two should have an early night as Hade looked tired. The two were currently laying down in the large bed, Jade was cuddling up to Perrie, wanting to find comfort in her mistress. "Jade, I want to ask why have you been acting out lately? You've always been such a good girl." 

Jade looked down a little. "I just wanted your attention mummy, sometimes you ignore me and I don't like it." Jade said quietly, it was then when Perrie had realised her slave was right. The princess had been so busy the last few weeks, she sometimes did ignore her Jade. "Oh baby, I didn't realise I did that. I'm sorry. But you've got to understand, being naughty won't get my attention, it just makes things worst. so if you ever feel ignored, just tell me and we can talk. Okay?" Jade just nodded at her mistress as she gave her a kiss. "I love you mummy, and in so sorry for my behaviour." Jade whispered. "I love you too baby. All is forgiven. Lets just move on, as long as you learned your lesson." Mistress and slave spend the rest of the night together, eventually falling asleep with Perrie holding onto her Jade tight, whom to her was the most important person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone like mummy/daddy kink in my fics? Please let me know x


End file.
